servafandomcom-20200215-history
Ballistic Weapons
This article is for the weapons for use in space. If you meant smaller balistics weapons that fire bullets and are used in ground warfare, you can go here '' Most ballistics weapons utilize Neutronium as ammunition. It’s extreme density and mass combined with the velocity it’s given by the guns that fire it make it ideal for many purposes such as penetrating armor and pushing structures around. Ballistics also have many strategic and tactical advantages over beams, as well as their disadvantages. One of their most attractive features is their ability to cause disproportionate amounts of damage based on their size - kinetic energy is a real killer in space, where there is no friction and the principle of inertia is working in full. The smallest neutronium shell propelled to such extreme speeds can make the thickest and most advanced armour useless, although an arms race still exists between the engineers of some nations who can quickly tweak the muzzle-velocity of shells fired from these neutronium-spewing weapons and how thick and with what composites engineers can construct armour with. Ballistics' biggest disadvantages are their relatively short range, accuracy being completely dependent on computer targeting systems, and despite how fast the shells can go, they can still take several minutes to actually hit what you pointed them at. Some of the most popular weapons in the galaxy, ballistics weapons tend to use advanced methods of propulsion as opposed to chemically based systems , as those which can be found in older small arms ballistics weapons. This is for several reasons: #Due to internal ballistics properties, gunpowder-based propulsion systems are usually limited to Mach 5. #Gunpowder propulsion systems require for larger shells to have proportionately larger reactant chemical, which means more weight, which means slower projectiles in most cases. #Gunpowder propulsion wears down on weapon barrels with time - magneticism-based and other propulsion systems do not even necessarily involve projectile contact with barrel - making such systems reliable for perhaps millions of launches without need for great concern. #Gunpowder propulsion, due to its slower speed and other factors, is thus much shorter-ranged. Despite these facts, gunpowder ''can ''work in space as it provides its own oxidizer. As a result, ballistics weapons can often prove to be more advanced than other forms of weapons due to the immensely powerful different propulsion systems involved. Due to these complex systems, ballistics are extremely expensive. The expenses involved must also consider each projectile that is launched must be replaced at some point. Ballistics weapons are still prone to jamming and breaking due to their reliance on moving parts, although this is rarely a large-scale concern. '''Pros:' #Heavy damage, kinetic energy dispersal. #Ignores most armor. #Good against energy shields. #Extremely dangerous weapons for short-range, visual combat. Cons: #More expensive than lasers, missiles, star torpedoes, and other such things, to construct and maintain. #Tend to be shorter ranged than almost every other weapon. #Long delay between fire and affect. Types of Ballistic Weapons *Twin-barreled rotary-belt rapid-fire Railgun *Heavy Rapid-fire Coilgun *Light Cannon *Coned Light Cannon *Long Light Cannon *Cannon *Coned Cannon *Heavy Cannon *Coned Heavy Cannon *Hypersonic combustion ramjet Cannon *Complex Hypersonic combustion ramjet Cannon *Burst Cannon *Complex Burst Cannon *Ordnance Cannon *Complex Ordnance Cannon *Storm Cannon *Complex Storm Cannon *Impactor Cannon *Siege Cannon Category:Spaceship Armaments